Coming Home Again
by pfps
Summary: Coming home again is different this time for Leonard and Penny. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Coming home again is a little different for Leonard and Penny this time. Not quite the same. Hope you enjoy._**

**___Disclaimer: I do not own the "The Bid Bang Theory"._**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Trip

Leonard was getting a little tired from the long drive and was thinking of pulling over for a short break. He decided instead to pour himself coffee from his thermos. He looked into his rear view mirror and decided perfect time to pour his drink as no one else was around. Bracing the thermos between his legs he twisted the cap off placed it down on the seat beside him. Grabbing the handle, he poured the coffee into the cup in the holder in his dash. He then placed the cap back on the thermos again and set it back on the other front seat. He grabbed his cup and slowly sipped the coffee as it was still quite hot.

"Ahh…. This feels good." Leonard took a couple more sips and then placed the cup back into the holder. Feeling a bit more refreshed, he gave a big yawn and stretched each arm out one at a time while still holding the steering wheel. He then did a 180 with his head and he could hear the bones in his neck crack as he did this. With a big shutter he felt much better.

Now he could go for another hour or more without having to take a break. Leonard was just part way through his trip out east. He figured it was going to take at least five more days before he got to Washington. Trying to keep his mind preoccupied, he was wondering how everyone was doing back home. He was contemplating what his friends were doing at the moment. While it was a weekday, he knew they would all be at work. But he was really trying to stretching the time.

It was only his second day of his trip and he was already getting kind of lonely. He was even thinking that he wouldn't even mind Sheldon's company right now. Then thinking about it, he decided that the quiet and solitude was more comforting.

He was trying to remember if he packed everything for his trip. His car was definitely heavier than usual especially with all the stuff that he had to bring. He figured it was going to be more expensive to ship than to bring it with him. Beside he was thinking he would still need a car when he got there anyhow.

The weather for the most part was pretty good overall. It wasn't too hot or cool, but there was some rain in the forecast for overnight. Leonard wasn't worried as he would be off the road and in a hotel by that time. He just wanted to make sure that nothing happened to the car while on his trip. He was thinking that he might stop by a service station once he got near Lincoln Nebraska. He would try to get a service check and an oil change if possible.

Leonard was thinking that he might even drop by Penny's parents place for a quick visit. They've always said that he was welcomed anytime. Even when he and Penny were broken up, Wyatt said to drop by whenever he wanted. To some extent that they felt like he was part of their family, even though he wasn't going out with Penny. Well he still had a day of driving before then so he didn't worry about that too much.

Leonard checked his phone which was in the console to see if there was any message. Still showing a no signal message on his phone, he wondered when he might pick up a signal.

Leonard then turned on the radio to see if he could find a station to break the monotony. There was no reception where he was driving at the time as it was mostly open country. It was actually quite beautiful. Leonard wished Penny was with him right now to experience the view and splendor as she would have loved it. He recalled her tell him once when she looked at a Geographic magazine and it had pictures of the Midwest. She really missed the view and loved the scenery as she came across the country from Nebraska.

Leonard looked down at his gas gauge and there was a quarter of a tank left. "Looks like time to get more gas." Leonard kept an eye open for highway sighs for any rest or gas stops. He couldn't afford to bypass any stations as coming across the Midwest might not the best place to run out of gas. Not that it was so baron but he just didn't want to run of gas and walk miles to the next gas station.

As the hour passed he was thinking of the gang again. His thought of the gang flashed in and out of him mind as the drive became more tedious. He didn't want to use his cruise control as he wanted to stay awake while driving. Especially out here, he didn't want to take a chance and possible hitting something and damaging the car. Or worse case, run off the road because he fell asleep.

The afternoon was coming to a close and he still didn't see a rest stop or gas station. He was getting a little concerned as his gas gauge was slowly going down and now he was at a one eighth of a tank. The country side seems kind of empty and he was thinking that maybe he should have stopped at the last stop that he seen. He had about half a tank and thought he should come across another station soon.

The tank was almost on empty now and Leonard was really getting concerned. He hadn't seen any communities for quite some time and was thinking even a farm would be good. As he came around the next bend he saw a sign indicating gas in the next 10 miles. He lit up in his seat but could he drive the next 10 miles without burning up too much gas. He turned off everything in the car, as much as he could to prevent any additional strain on the engine and hoped that he could make it.

Someone was looking out for him as he saw the gas stations down the road. He kept a steady pace and finally pull up beside the pumps. He looked at the gas gauge and must have running on fumes as it was passed E. When he pulled up to the pumps, he didn't see anyone around. He thought "Oh great it's closed! Damn it!" Just then an older gentleman with a gray beard and dusty overalls came out of the cabin and walked over to the car.

"Filler up!"

"Please, as much as you can."

The gentlemen looked at him kind of strangely as he never heard that expression before.

"Sure thing"

Leonard got out of his car and asks him if he sold snack food in the store.

"Sure thing, you can go inside, my Misses is in there if you need any help."

"Thanks."

Leonard walked towards the door of the cabin. As he walked in and could tell that the store hadn't changed in over 20 years. There were posters up on the wall from the late 80's and early 90's. He thought some of them was quite neat. He was thinking of asking if he could buy some of them. Instead he focused on buying some chips and pop along with some chocolate bars for the road.

After scanning for what his pallet was urging for, he placed his items on the counter. The man's wife asked him how he was doing."

"Fine, thank you." Leonard said with a tired smile.

"Where are you coming from?" ask the wife.

"I'm driving from Pasadena California and heading to Washington DC."

"Wow that's some drive. Just yourself?" asked the wife.

"Yeah unfortunately it's just me."

The wife had a puzzled look on her face. "Why are you driving all that way, why not fly like most people do?"

"I'm carry quite a bit of my belongings and it would cost too much to ship it."

"Oh, OK. Well, I wish you a safe drive. Hey Harold how much is the gas?"

"Harold just came through the door and said fifty"

"OK with the food and gas it comes out to fifty eight dollars and fifty cents. How will you be paying for this?"

"Cash" and Leonard put his hands into his pocket and pulls out a bunch of twenty dollar bills. He count out sixty dollars and hands it over to the wife.

"OK your change is one dollar and fifty cents" and hands the change back to Leonard with an out stretch hand. "You drive safely you hear! Make sure you make it safe and sound."

"Yes I will. Thanks again." Leonard picks up the bag of goodies and walks out the store and over to the car.

Once inside the car Leonard gets everything all setup so he doesn't have to fidget with all the things while he was driving.

Leonard started the car and checks the gas as it registers full. "OK onward we go."

He pulls ahead and gets up to the speed limit and checks his GPS for where the next exit is going to be. Looks like it will be in another 200 hundred miles. "OK I'm all set now."

* * *

**A/N:Please review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate your comments as it helps me to know how I'm doing.**

**Thanks**

**pfps**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for your comments and review, I appreciate them greatly. I guess I shouldn't edit too late at night as I missed so many small things. I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I'm writing this story with my twist on the characters._**

**_ Disclaimer: I do not own the "The Big Bang Theory"._**

* * *

Chapter #2: The Regret

Leonard was still bored and was thinks back again to what his friends might be doing now. It was about 5:00 pm and guessing that they'll probably be on their way home.

Leonard's memory inadvertently crept back to their last group dinner. He tried not to think about it and to concentrate on something else quickly. unfortunately his regret already started to set in. A pain came from his heart and he starts to feel bad again. His chest got very heavy and started to weigh him down. His eyes start to well up a bit, he sniffed and wiped both his eyes with the back of his hand.

Leonard recalled the fight that he and Penny had before he left. This was the fight of all fights. None of the guys or the girls ever heard Leonard or Penny get that mad. They were both yelling at each other and said things that they would have never said to each other.

Everyone knew that Leonard didn't mean what he said and the same with Penny. They still cared deeply for each other and would never have said those words intentionally. It was the heat of the argument and the stubbornness of each other that finally ended the relationship.

Leonard was really tired that day and something came over him and for some reason just didn't back down. He ended up standing up for himself and this really surprised Penny as she hadn't expected it. If Leonard had just let it go like he normally does, they would have just had a little scuffle and would have been back in a couple of days. He would have done anything to be back with Penny even if that meant eating his own words. "Why was I so pig-headed and stupid?" as he hits the steering wheel.

Leonard regretted the fight and wished that he could've re-tracked what he said. Unfortunately what was said couldn't be undone. The worst part of the fight was that Leonard wasn't even too sure what started the whole thing.

They were sitting around the coffee table eating dinner and talking normally amongst themselves about all kinds of stuff. He recalled someone was talking about a subject and he just made a simple comment about it. He did say anything bad, derogatory or even chauvinistic. Leonard didn't know that Penny thought it directed at her so she replied with a snide remark that got his attention. He in turn was a bit stunned and for some reason made another comment. This kept on going back and forth and the next thing they were both yelling at each other. The group in general tried to calm the both of them down but the heat of the argument got to the both of them.

As Penny stormed out of their apartment she turned and told him to get lost. "You're too short and geeky for anyone to love you."

Leonard hurt by her comment and without thinking, yelled out "Oh yeah… Well you can't act and was too dumb to know any better."

Penny in tears told him that she never wanted to see him ever again. She made the ultimatum that if he didn't move out she would.

Leonard was in shock and wasn't quite too sure what had happened. He immediately wanted to say he was sorry but for some reason he couldn't. His voice was trapped and nothing came out. He knew once the door closed that was the end, no going back what so ever. He never felt so ashamed for saying those words to Penny and especially in front of their friends. He knew the words really hurt her. After he saw Penny's door slam shut he turn and looked at the group in embarrassment. He felt his blood pressure sky rocketed and shot right up into his face. They all looked at him in shock. He quickly went to his room and sat on this bed. Tears trickled down his face and he realized that he just did. Leonard just lost his love of his life forever, not going back. He just destroyed any chance of him trying to salvage anything with Penny as the tears just flowed now.

Penny was distraught too and she hated herself for what just happened. When her pride got in the way, her stubbornness somehow always got the better of her and never backs down. She felt so ashamed that she said those things to him, especially knowing all his insecurities. She wasn't too sure herself what had just happened. She was just hurting. She realized that she just destroyed her best friend and ended their friendship forever. Penny had no idea how to salvage their relationship once those words were said. Penny had locked the door and ran to her bed and cried away the night.

The gang both tried to talk some sense to both Penny and Leonard but both refused to open their doors and talk. Silence just fueled the misery.

The next morning Leonard came out of his bedroom and started preparing to move out. Leonard didn't want Penny to move. It would have been too hard for her to relocate based on her salary. On top of that, she wouldn't have been able to afford a half decent place to live. Besides her friends were all here and Leonard thought it would be easier to for him to move. From a job perspective it would be easier for him than her.

He still cared for and loved Penny despite what she said. Unfortunately after what he said, Leonard figured she never wanted anything to do with him ever again. She even gave him an ultimatum. He decided he wasn't going to antagonize her with his presence, so he decided he would move. Besides, he couldn't live across from Penny knowing she was in pain because of what he said to her. On top of all that, he couldn't watch her come and go with different temporary boyfriends again. He knew it would break what was left of his heart and wouldn't be able to take it.

The guys tried to desperately change his mind but Leonard wasn't going to change it. They even tried to get the girls involved to talk some sense into him. They all knew it was a big mistake on both of their parts and Leonard really didn't have to go. They tried talking to Penny too but she was in the same situation. She was contemplating on moving out but was a little hesitant. Penny realized that she couldn't afford to move out.

Leonard kept saying that this was best solution for the both of them. They all knew that they both were still somewhat still in love with each other. Leonard turned in his resignation at the University and closed all his affairs before leaving Pasadena for good..

Leonard still driving decided enough was enough. He was really tired and too emotional to drive anymore, so he decided the first hotel he spotted he would turn in. There was a small town about two miles out of his way and decided to check it out.

As he reached the small town, the population listed two hundred. At the center of the town was a small hotel and he decided he was going to check in. He drove up to the front of the hotel and got this luggage out from the back seat as all his belongings that he wanted to keep was still in his trunk.

He walked up to the front doors and opened them enough so he could squeeze through with his luggage in tow. He looked around and it didn't seem to shabby but then it wasn't the most modern hotel either.

An elderly woman in her sixties was standing by the counter. "Can I help you young man?"

"Sure, I like a room for the night please." Leonard said with a smile.

"Sure it will be twenty-five dollars a night." as she started to get his information for registration. "Will that be cash or charge?"

"That will be cash."

"OK I'll need some information for your registration. Can you please fill out the information?"

"Sure." Leonard picked up the pen and filled out his name and home address and the license plate number of his car"

Home address that's a good one, I don't have one anymore as he thought to himself.

"Your room is at the top of the stairs and the second door on the right. Check out is twelve noon."

"Thanks." Replied Leonard and he proceeded up the stairs to the second floor.

When Leonard got to his room he opened it with his key and walked inside. It wasn't a bad room. It was old and a typical hotel room. Besides, all he was going to be doing is sleeping, or he hoped that he would be able to. Unfortunately for Leonard the events of the argument still fresh in his mind kept playing over and over again until he fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.**_

_** Thanks,**_

_**pfps**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: My deepest apologies. I was editing several chapters and I accidentally published the following chapter instead of the next chapter. I guess a lesson learned, edit only one at a time. I hope my mistake doesn't hurt your view of the story. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the "The Big Bang Theory"._**

* * *

Chapter #3: The Turn in the Road

Leonard woke up the next morning, a little tired but no worse for the wear. He packed his suitcase and walked downstairs. He saw the lady by the counter. "Good morning."

"Sleep well young man?"

"Yes Thanks." Knowing well this was not the case. "Can you tell if there is a restaurant that serves breakfast?"

"Sure that would be Molly's. Her place is just down the street and it's the second building before the corner."

"Great. Thank you very much."

"Oh your very welcome, come back again."

As Leonard walked out the hotel he looked back and the lady gave a nice smile and waved saying goodbye.

Leonard went for breakfast and loaded up with baked goodies for the trip. One of the nice things about these small towns is the great food that you come across. It's all home cooking. You'll never get this along the highway where the fast food chains are.

So on the road again and this time he figures that he should make to Nebraska before night fall. He figured once he got closer to Penny's parents place that he would give them a call just to let them know that he was coming.

On the other hand, maybe that wouldn't be a great idea. He would have to tell them that he and Penny had a big fight and broken up for good. He was wondering if Wyatt would be mad and refuse his visit with his family. But then on the other hand he was wondering if they might know on how to repair the deeply wedged between them now.

Leonard recalls how Wyatt was trying to get him to do anything to patch things up with Penny. "Lie and cheat, do whatever you have to do." Don't know if any of that would even work on getting them back together again. Leonard decided that he would give it try and see them.

He was still hurting and being able to talk to someone about it would at least ease some of the pain. He knew that he would have to be straight forward with them. He owed them at least that.

The drive for the rest of the day was pretty well uneventful. Nothing happened and Leonard didn't run short on gas this time. He notices the highway signs indicating that he was nearing Omaha and he would be getting there in about 2 hours. He decided to call Wyatt and let him that he was going to drop for a quick visit.

Leonard got his phone and dialed their number. "Hello Wyatt. Hi this Leonard Hofstadter. Yes I am fine. I'm driving to Washington and I was wondering if I could drop by for a quick visit. No…. I'm going to check into a hotel in town before I come over. No honestly you don't have to put me up. I am perfectly fine staying in a hotel. Honestly. OK then. I'll come straight over. I should be there in about an hour and a half. Thank you very much. See you soon." Leonard ended his call and drove straight for their place instead of going into town.

Leonard got to their place just after dinner. As he pulled up Wyatt and Penny's Mom came out to greet him. Wyatt directed him to pull around the side of the house. Leonard thought it was a bit strange but he did see all kinds of heavy equipment in front of the house.

As he got out of the car he walked over to both of them and hugged them both. They both exchanged greetings. Then the question came. "Didn't Penny come with you?"

"Well actually Wyatt that's one of the reasons why I wanted to drop by."

Penny's Mom Jenny asked "Oh Dear, did you both have a fight again?"

"Yes, sorry Jenny we did. I think we won't be able to patch it up this time. I think this time it's for good."

"Well come on inside. You can get freshened up and have coffee and my strudel. I just made this afternoon." As Jenny motions Leonard into the house.

Leonard remembered the house the same as before. Nothing really changed as he was glad. He felt like he was coming home again but this time it was different. He really liked Penny's parent a lot. Jenny and Wyatt are what he thought parents should be like. The best part was that even though he was only an on and off again boyfriend to Penny, they still treated him like a family member and not a statistical number or body like his parents.

After sitting down with Penny's parents and explaining the whole thing to them, they were really shocked. Leonard indicated that it was both their stubborn attitudes that caused them to say what they said to each other. He did tell them that he deeply regretted saying what he did to Penny. He couldn't forgive himself for what he said and it was one of those things that he'll feel guilty about for the rest of his life.

Jenny and Wyatt knew Leonard was a really good hearted and kind person. They also knew their daughter and she didn't really mean those things either. Jenny indicated to Leonard that Penny really did care about him and would never intentionally hurt him. Leonard figured that in the heat of the argument self control disappeared somewhere. It's worse when stubbornness settled in.

It was getting late and tired and Leonard had mentioned that he needed to get up early the next day and get on his way. When Jenny and Wyatt heard this, they insisted that he stay at least another day to rest up as they wanted to talk more about this. He thought this was kind of strange. Especially for him as he was going to keep on talking about his relationship with his ex-girlfriend's parents.

Well maybe they might be able to help him on how to get back with Penny. He wasn't even sure how he would even start on that approach. He was really tired by this time so he decided to turn in for the night.

He thanked Penny's parents again for putting him up and especially lending them their ears so he could get some stuff off his chest.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_pfps_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: My apologies for mixing up the chapters. I'll keep my head about me and make sure that they are properly lined up. I hope it doesn't hurt your view of the storyline too much. This is Chapter 4.  
_**

**_Again, thank you for your comments and review, I appreciate them greatly. I hope you enjoy this chapter, again._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the "The Big Bang Theory"._**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Plot

The morning came early and Leonard could smell coffee brewing. He could also smell bacon and eggs being cooked on the grill. Leonard quickly got dressed, cleaned up and then went downstairs.

"Good Morning Jenny."

"Good Morning Leonard. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Glad to hear. Hungry?"

"Oh you bet. That's what woke me up. I could smell all this great food being cooked."

"Well here is a plate so fill it up. Wyatt could really use a hand in the barn today. Would you mind giving a quick hand, it won't take long."

"Hey. No problem. It's the least that I can do to help out for putting me up for the night and feeding me."

"Leonard. You are like family to us. Even if you and Penny never got back together again, you're like our surrogate son. You're always welcomed here."

Leonard was really touched by Jenny's comment. It was the first time that some said that to him and that they were just regular folks. His eyes got a bit watery and he wiped his eyes as he could feel a tear forming.

Leonard thanked Jenny and in return said he felt right at home with them and wished his parents were more like them.

Jenny spoke up abruptly. "Whoa hold on there. I don't think your parents did that bad of a job Leonard. If they did, you wouldn't be who you are today. So I don't think they did a bad job at all. Beside if they did a really bad job our Penny wouldn't have fallen for you either."

Leonard thought about it for a moment, then he replied back, "No, you right. I guess I never thought about it that way, my apologies."

"That's right Leonard. We know you had a different childhood but you are a great person and we would be more than proud if you and Penny ever decided to get married. You have our blessings."

"Well thanks Jenny." As Leonard had a big grin on this face and then gave Jenny a hug.

"Now Leonard I think Wyatt could use a bit of help."

Leonard finished his breakfast with his last fork full and took his plate over to the sink. Leonard turn and said "Heading out now." As he closed the door behind him.

As Leonard walked into the barn he called out for Wyatt, "Wyatt? Wyatt?"

"Over here Leonard."

"What do you need help with?" Leonard asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I've been working on this darn contraption and can't figure how the parts go back together. I took it apart last week and I haven't been able to put it back together since. I'm not too sure what order the parts are supposed to be in. Each time I try it I keep getting one or two parts left over. Would you be able to help out?"

"I don't know Wyatt, but I'll certainly give it a try."

"So Leonard, I really don't want to pry too much but I have to ask. Do you still love Penny?"

"Despite what we said to each other, I still love her very much. I don't think I ever stopped loving her."

"I can tell. Every time you mention her name you have this look on your face. All I can say boy, you have it really bad. I know Penny can be a handful at times, but she can really get you at times too. Did you know that all she talks about is you when she's here visiting with us. "

"Really!" Leonard was really shocked to hear this from Wyatt...

"One thing for sure Leonard, despite what you've said to each other, you both need to talk to each other. You both love each other very much and if you don't, you'll both be miserable for the rest of your lives."

"Now while you're working on this, I have to get something from the house. I'll be right back."

"OK"

Wyatt turned and started walking back towards the house. As he was heading back, Leonard figured out the problem and proceeds to assemble the unit, "there all done."

Leonard started to think. This really isn't that hard to do. He was thinking to himself, why did Wyatt have such a hard time putting this together? He recalled Penny telling him that her Dad taught her how to assemble a tractor engine when she was eleven, so this should have been a piece of cake. Maybe he's getting old and forgetful?

Wyatt was gone for at least 20 minutes before heading back to the barn.

"So Leonard, did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, actually as you were walking back to the house. Here is the piece that was causing you the problem. You need to put this bracket in place first before the rest of the pieces can go back in."

"Well I'm glad you were here my boy. I have a few more things that I need help with."

"OK, but after that Wyatt I really should start heading back out on the road again. I still have another couple of days driving."

"Speaking of which Leonard, you never said why you are going to Washington"

"Don't you remember, I mentioned it yesterday." Leonard was thinking that Wyatt was getting a little too absence minded.

"Oh sorry, I must have forgotten. Can you tell me again, I guess it's an age thing I guess."

"I am heading to Washington as there are two universities and a few other companies there that use laser technology. I looking for a job there as I needed a change of pace from Pasadena."

"Now Leonard, I recall you said something about Penny not being able to find work as easily. So is that the real reason why you left Pasadena?"

Leonard looked a little puzzled for a moment as he had this frown on his face. "I thought you said you couldn't remember what I said yesterday."

"Oh, maybe I thought you did said something about it. I don't remember, really." Wyatt had this look on his face as he was trying to cover up something.

"Well sort of. I didn't want Penny to have to pack up and leave. It would have been more difficult for her to uproot and look for a new place and job all at the same time."

"See, this what I mean. If you really didn't care for her at all you would have told her to go take a hike and find another place to live."

"Well. I could have been just a nice person and said that so she didn't have to move."

"If that was the case Leonard, you still would have stayed and dealt with the situation as you wouldn't have cared."

Obviously he still cared for her and after all said and done. Unfortunately, he still remembers that look in Penny's eyes and he'll never forget or forgive himself for saying those word to her.

"Wyatt I just don't think she wants anything to do with me anymore. She was really upset that day. I'll never forget it. I saw the hurt in the Penny's face."

"Leonard just because she gave you an ultimatum doesn't mean she means it. Think about it. Do you still mean what you said?"

"No, but how can I even face her. I can never forgive myself for saying those things to her. How can I face her knowing what I said."

"Leonard you need to own up to your mistakes. Everyone does has to. Some are harder than other at times but we all have to do it."

"I don't know Wyatt. I'll think about it."

"You know Leonard. I am so glad that Penny has found someone like you. I know now that I can stop worrying about her well-being. She has found someone who truly loves her and will take care of her for the rest of her life. That's why we've welcomed you like family. Leonard I know from the bottom of my heart that you were both made for each other. I hope you and Penny can really work this out, you both need to."

"Leonard, I know you've got a good head on your shoulders so I'm going to let you in on something. Jenny doesn't know that I'm telling you this so you can't let on that you know. Penny is on her way here today."

"Penny is on her way here today!" Leonard said with a panicked look on this face.

"Yes. She called the other day and was really upset. We told her to come home to talk after we heard that you were coming for a quick visit. We told Penny that a change of scenery would be good for her and she could get away from things for while. We told her that we would pay for the flight and she could pay us back when she could."

"I don't know Wyatt. I don't know what to say or even if Penny is going to talk to me?"

"Trust us. We know Penny and once the dust settles you'll be able to talk to her."

"When is she going to be here?" Leonard asked nervously.

"If I figure correctly, she should be here in about an hour."

"In one HOUR! What do I do in the meantime?" as Leonard said nervously.

"Fix a couple of things for me. I really need those things fixed, seriously. Some of them items that I have on this list have been broken for some time. I really need help with them. Here you can start with this one. Oh, before I forget Leonard. When you finish don't come up to the house, just stay here in the barn until we get you. OK."

"OK" Leonard replied curiously.

"And remember, you don't know anything about Penny coming home. So you're going to have to act surprised. OK?" Leonard shook his head as Wyatt headed back to the house.

Leonard thought about it and acting surprise in front of Penny won't be an issue. I think just keep my emotions in tacked will be the bigger issue.

The hour had almost passed and Leonard was just about finished. He was nervous as hell. He had just one more item to fix. He knew this was going to take a bit more time and might take some ingenuity to fix.

**_A/N: Thanks again for reading. Please let me know what you think, if you had not read this chapter before._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_pfps_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you for your comments and review, I appreciate them greatly. I hope you enjoy this last chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the "The Big Bang Theory"._**

* * *

Chapter #5: Coming Home

Penny finally arrived at home by cab from the airport. She got out of the cab and looked around the farm. She was finally home, really home, safe and free. She grabbed her suitcase and made it up to the front of the porch when her Mom came out and greeted her.

"Penny…. I'm so sorry."

As soon as Penny saw her Mom all she could say was "Mom" and burst into tears. She hugged her Mom tightly. She felt all her emotions that were all pent-up just spewing out. Penny just sobbed uncontrollably. She thought that she already cried herself out, but this just came out nowhere. Just seeing her Mom made her feel like a little girl again and wanting the comfort of her Mommy. "Oh Mom it hurts so much," as Penny managed to add a few more words aside from all the crying."

"Come on in Honey. Let's get you settled in. We have lots to talk about."

Still crying Penny manages "Thanks Mom."

After about 5 minutes of crying Penny finally started to calm down. Then the deep heaves started in for a bit. The emotional release just took everything out of her system.

Penny sat at the kitchen table and slowly regained her energy. Having a cup of tea with her Mom helped a lot.

Penny explained what happened and the worst thing was what she had said to Leonard. She was so upset at herself and she could never forgive herself for what she said. She hurt Leonard so deeply and she regretted losing more than just a close friend but her best friend. Penny wanted to get Leonard back but didn't know where he was. She just knew that he was traveling out east somewhere. He never told anyone where he was going other than he would text the guys when he got there. Penny's heart hurt even just talking about Leonard and not knowing where he was. He could be hurt or in an accident by the side of the road and no one would even know about it. Not knowing was driving her crazy.

"Penny my dear, life is full of surprises. I've always believed there is a reason and purpose for everything. Nobody knows why or how but everything will work itself out if it supposed to. The one thing that I know from the bottom of my heart is that you and Leonard need to talk this through. You both were meant for each other and if you don't, you'll both be miserable for the rest of your lives."

"Mom, I don't think so this time. I said some really bad things to him and I don't even know if he wants to talk to me anymore."

"Penny, why don't you go upstairs to your room and unpack. Take a shower if it makes you feel better. I'll cut you a piece of your favorite apple strudel for you."

"OK. I'll be down in a bit"

"Penny came down after taking a nice hot shower. She decided to see her Dad first before having something to eat."

"Mom, where is Dad?"

"He's in the barn. Why don't you go out there and see him."

"OK, I'll be back in a bit." Penny walks up to her Mom and gives her a big hug. "Thanks Mom. I feel so much better."

"Good for you. Now go to the barn and see your Dad."

Penny walks out towards the barn. She hadn't seen her Dad in sometime and couldn't wait to see him. Penny heard someone working inside of the barn and figured it was her Dad.

"Dad, I'm home, Dad?"

Penny walks into the bard and turns toward the workbench on the side, "Leonard! Leonard? What are you doing here?" Penny was in a total shock. Her heart was pounding so heavily that she thought it was going to explode. All of her emotions starting running wild over her body."

"Hey…" Leonard said sheepishly, he didn't know what else to say. He didn't know if she still wanted to talk to him or not. He wanted so much to just run over to her and say I'm so sorry and hug her forever.

Penny still in shock "I thought you were going out east?" Penny said hesitantly as she wasn't too sure if Leonard wanted to talk to her or not. She was trying so much to prevent herself from running over to him and hugging him.

"I was heading out east when I decided to stop by and pay your parents a little visit. They said to drop by anytime if I was in the neighborhood."

Leonard was all shaken up seeing Penny again. His emotions were all stirred up and he could see Penny getting upset too. He figured she was probably still upset with him and didn't want to talk to him so he needed to do or say something quickly.

"Err…I was just fixing a couple of things for your Dad in lieu of their hospitality. I'll be going shortly. I'll be out of your way," as Leonard said with a sad heart.

"Oh, Ok." Penny wasn't sure if Leonard was trying to avoid her or not. Penny was trying to read into Leonard to see if he was still mad at her. This was going to be the only time she'll know.

"How far out east are you heading?" Penny asked with concerned look on her face.

"I'm heading to the east coast." I have a few places lined up that I need to check out."

Penny still wasn't too sure if Leonard was still interested in talk to her or not as he was only making small talk. She was going to chance it and find out.

"Leonard, I am very sorry for what I said and I never meant any of what I said. I'm really sorry. It was the heat of the moment and my stubbornness and pride got the best of me." Penny then paused and waited to see what Leonard was going to say if he was going to say anything at all.

"I'm really sorry to Penny. I regret everything that I said that night and never meant any of it either. You are a very smart person, more than you realize. And you can act as I've seen your auditions in the past and you are really good. You just haven't found the right part yet."

Leonard looked down on the ground and said "I guess I'll be leaving shortly as I have a way to go still." Leonard bared his heart and soul. It didn't sound like much but he was hurting so much inside. He found it really difficult to talk to Penny as he was having some chest pains. He knew if he didn't get out of there, he was either going to collapse or burst into tears. "Well, take care Penny." And Leonard slowly walked away towards the house."

Penny was panicking now, and Leonard was walking away forever. "Shit, I have to do something. I can't just let him walk away just like that."

Leonard walked into the house and got his suitcase. As Leonard walked back out towards his car, Jenny and Wyatt asked him if he had a chance to talk to Penny while they were in the barn. He acknowledged that they did but there wasn't much said between them. He thanked them again for letting him stay the night and for everything that they tried to do. He said that he was really happy and that he had a chance to be part of their family even if was for a little while. He told them that he'll write once he gets settled in his new place.

Jenny and Wyatt walked Leonard to his car. Jenny and Wyatt were both very upset at themselves. They were upset that they couldn't get Penny and Leonard to resolve their issues and work through things. They knew that their futures were going in completely different directions and would never be the same. They both hugged Leonard goodbye and he started to pack his car.

Penny saw Leonard getting ready to get in his car, then all of sudden she got mad at herself for letting this happen. She yelled out "LEONARD!" and ran over to where he was. This brought everyone's attention to a halt.

Penny ran up to Leonard and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She had dug her face into Leonard's neck and slowly spoke, "I am so sorry Leonard. Please don't leave. I love you so much and I don't want you to go."

Penny was sniffling and trying to say what she wanted. "I can't live like this, my heart is so empty when you're not there. I can't live without you." Penny at this point was now sobbing into Leonard's shoulder.

Leonard was in complete shock. He wasn't too sure if he was dreaming or not. He wasn't even sure if he even heard Penny correctly. Did she say she love him and didn't want him to leave?

All that emotion that Leonard was trying to hold back from before was now slowly unwinding, "Penny did I hear you correctly? You love me and don't want to me to leave?"

Penny slowly pulled her face out of Leonard's should and looked into his watery eyes, "Yes Leonard, with all my heart. I don't want to you leave because I love you so much. I was so stupid for fighting with you and letting it get carried away as it did. I hope you can forgive me for what I said. I never meant any of it. I can't live my life without you. Please don't go."

With tears now trickling down Leonard's face, he slowly spoke. "Penny, I'm so sorry too. I love you so much, I always have and always will. I've never stopped loving you. I've regret what I said and hope you can ever forgive me. My life was not the same either. I felt so lonely and I really missed you. I'm here to stay and coming home again."

A smile grew on both of their faces as they both looked into each others eyes. They hugged each other tightly and they both immersed themselves into a deep and passionate kiss.

Jenny and Wyatt both looked at each other with a big smile and gave each other a big hug. "Honey when did you get so smart," asked Wyatt.

"Well Wyatt, I think of it as we both complement each other, working as a team.

"Thanks Honey," as Wyatt smiled contentedly.

The End.

* * *

**Thank you for your comments and review. I hope you've enjoyed this story.**

**Thanks**

**pfps**


End file.
